It started with a Kiss
by this account is crap
Summary: A kiss can cause a lot of trouble, as Rufus and the young new scientist Abeytu soon find out. A kiss, a lie, and two boys hiding their love for each other. OC fic
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, Rufus will meet the scientist next chapter!!**

Chapter one

The Villain

"Life signs are fading!!" the words seemed to meld into one to the science departments newest addition. This couldn't be happening! They were going to run away together and live happily ever after. Like they'd always dreamed. He couldn't die now!

Abeytu pressed his hands against the open chest cavity, ignoring the blood pumping around his hands. This shouldn't have been possible… He had checked and double checked - the sedative was perfect. So why did the man wake up? "Hush! And for Shiva's sake give him a sedative boost! I'll finish…" The heart monitor's incisive beeping sped up, keeping time with the experiments panic and pain. "Hurry damn it," Abeytu yelled. "Or I'll make you pay!"

"But… Professor Hojo said…"

"Bahamut take what Hojo said, just do it!" Abeytu tried to ignore the hint of panic in his own voice as he literally watched every hope he had ever had, every dream he had believed was real, bleed into oblivion. Desperately he tried to stem the blood flow with anything he could - clothes, his lab coat - anything, as his assistant hesitantly boosted the sedative.

"Ab…Ey…Eytu…" the experiment was forced to choke out the name around his own blood. Abeytu's eyes flashed to the experiments face to stare at him… straight into the eyes of the man he loved. Into those beautiful, mako tainted, eyes. "You… ne…ver… did tell… you…re parents… di…d… you…?"

Abeytu opened his mouth, whether to reply or hush him he wasn't sure and never found out as the rapid beats of the heart monitor became one long drone. "No…" Abeytu hissed. Not that sound… not now… he… not now! "No! No, No, No!!" He grabbed the limp form by the shoulders and began to shake him violently - as if this could somehow bring him back. "No! No, come back! Come back!!"

"Relax," the assistant cut in. "Everyone fails once in a while… that guy was obviously a goner before we started… It's…" But he was cut off by his own gasp on pain. Abeytu twisted the scalpel he had lodged in the older mans shoulder around slowly, despite the whimpers and pleas.

"Never question me," Abeytu growled at him, trying to suppress the well of emotion within him. He was alone… And nobody even knew or cared. The assistant nodded quickly. "If you had done what I said, this could have been a success…" Ruthlessly he ripped the scalpel back into the open air. "Go. Get out. And write the report on this experiment, I expect it on my desk by morning…"

The assistant fled through the open door, hand cradling the wounded shoulder as if he would bleed to death if he didn't. But he wouldn't, and the fact he was acting this way infuriated Abeytu more. He was safe. That damn Shinra scientist was safe, while he, him… that man… he was dead. "Ruthless scum… Slave driver… Villain!!!" The older man screamed at him before dashing through the still open door and slamming it shut behind him.

* * * * *

_Villain__…__ The world needs a villain you know? Someone everyone can hate__…__ Human nature, the world loves hating someone. They can lash out at the villain you see? Get out any stress and pent up frustration. It allows them to love better, be happier. And it__'__s not like I__'__m going to be happy again anyway__…_ Abeytu let these thoughts run through his head as he sat, perched on his desk, preparing himself for a mako injection. Part of his love. He would live through what his fiancé had as best he could. The needle went in, and _holy Sh** that hurt!!_

Abeytu tore the needle out of himself again allowing it to crash into the wall as he let go to grab his arm. "Low tolerance then?" He mused aloud. Waited for the pain to subside. It took a while. Shortly after he repeated the process, yelping a little this time. He had never dealt with pain well. He came from a respectable family - no need for pain or hurt. Those things happened on the _lower_ plate.

"Ok…" Abeytu eventually decided. "I'll do it… I'll become…. The Villain… so they can be happier…" He tried not to linger on that but the damage was done. _He was alone__…__ ALONE! The one he loved was gone forever__…__ gone__…__ alone__…_He passed out from the pain the mako caused him.

* * * * *

"_Did you know you can become addicted to Mako? I didn__'__t__…"_ Abeytu hid the beaker in his top right desk drawer. The glowing green substance still caused him pain - unlike any he could describe - but it was his life, his very breath. Out of interest, Abeytu had started documenting the results the mako had on his system. He was more alert, faster, stronger but also more sensitive. He ran one finger along the wood of his desk, able to feel every imperfection. He was still, as of yet, unable to decide if this was a blessing or a curse. He bruised a lot easier now and didn't want to know what a broken bone may feel like.

Sighing softly he returned to his search of the employee database. He wasn't doing much, checking late days and off days from staff below and above himself. But more than that he was looking for _hidden_ staff. There were rumours that Hojo had a daughter as well as a son. If that was the case then Abeytu was sure the president would be very interested.

Could this evil head of department have a heart really? Maybe he had the same idea as Abeytu? Giving up on his search in the database, Abeytu turned his attention to Lucrecia's file. And there it was… his only slip up. He must have tried to wipe the files after already updating them. It said Lucrecia had given birth to twins. So… did Hojo have two sons or a son and a daughter? Smiling at his minute discovery Abeytu began to read through Lucrecia's file. It said her children were born in a Shinra base outside of Midgar and gave the base's name.

He spent hours searching through videos and audio recordings of that base after that. If he was going to be the villain… he'd go as far as he had to… "Um… Sir-Miss… Person???" a new voice said from the door.

Abeytu glanced up in mild shock and annoyance. A slim scientist was stood before him, shifting nervously at the glance. This would be the new assistant they had assigned him. The old one complained until they had him transferred. "Zakai I take it? What did you just call me…?"

"Well.." Zakai said, closing the door behind him. "Nobody knew if you were a boy or girl when I asked… and I can't tell by looking at you…" Abeytu stared then glanced down at his own slim, slightly curved, frame… _this could be difficult._


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised myself I would continue this story, because I love the character - Abeytu. This is shorter than I intend the next few chapters to be, I just wanted to introduce a few more characters and see how they interact with Abeytu before plunging right into the main story-line. So no this chapter isn't crucial to the story.**

The squeak of leather chairs and the stench of sweat filled the meeting room making Abeytu feel increasingly nauseated. He sipped his coffee, as he became increasingly aware that the dull throbbing of his skull was not going to vanish simply because he took a few painkillers. Hojo sat opposite him, glasses reflecting the bright overhead light and hiding his eyes. A promotion. The idea had not seemed quite so negative at first, it allowed him to work just beneath the infamous scientist which in turn would increase his own dark reputation. However it meant that Abeytu now had to sit through the departmental meetings and the budget meeting was going so slowly that Abeytu could swear he was going to die of old age before it was over. _Of course that wouldn't be such a bad thing, you'd probably be asleep when you passed away._

He chuckled at his inner voice, receiving a few pointed glares from heads of departments. Falling silent again, listening to the stammer of the official head of budget he swiftly decided that the entire situation bored him too much. _Scarlet doesn't know if you're a boy or not either. She'd have flirted with you by now if she was sure._ His inner monologue made a good point. The slutty woman had been staring at Abeytu in mild confusion when she wasn't expected to speak and he was almost completely sure she would have looked up whether or not his name was in fact a name for boys. _A shame its unisex._ Abeytu easily stifled a rising yawn, surveying the rest of the people around the table as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _There's an empty seat next to Tseng._ Abeytu frowned at the seat, irritated by its lack of owner. _Somebody must have called in sick..._ He was inclined to believe the idea except Tseng's lips were pressed into a fine line and he gazed unblinkingly past the chair as if it offended him in some way. Indeed he occasionally glanced at the door expectantly. _I wonder who was meant to sit there. _"Professor's Hojo and Abeytu, you want a raise in funds for...?"

"More syringes and up to date computer software," Hojo answered swiftly. Abeytu pushed his own glasses up his nose. _Bored, bored, bored._ He coughed slightly. "And more secure restraints for SOLDIER's mako injections." Hojo glanced sharply at the scientist for daring to correct him however Abeytu met his gaze levelly. He refused to be outstared by somebody who hadn't washed their hair in years. _Note to self; wash hair tonight._

"I see... that seems reasonable, moving on to the Turks how much do you think is required for..."

"Woah sorry I'm late; you won't –believe- the morning I've had!" Abeytu couldn't help but stare as a man with hair so bright a red it put fire to shame burst through the door and crossed to sit in the chair next to Tseng. _Tseng looks mad; I would not want to be that guy._ "Yo, boss-man, did I miss our bit?" _boss-man? _The red head had lifted his grimy boots and placed them easily on the clean table. Reeve who was sat opposite him gently brushed his nose as an unpleasant smell met his nostrils. _Who is this guy?_ Abeytu vaguely recognised the black suit and white shirt of a Turk in the crumpled mess of clothes presented before him. _Is this really a Turk? _Comparing him to the likes of Tseng and Rude, it seemed very unlikely...

"No, Reno," Tseng answered shortly, treating the shoes to a pointed glance. "You have not missed 'our bit', kindly remove your shoes from the table, I think that Reeve would thank you." Reeve looked mildly embarrassed at being pointed out so blatantly by Tseng and shrank in his seat slightly as Reno withdrew his feet grumbling. _Huh, when did the Turks start employing brain-dead squirrels?_

"Moving on..." the head of budget began pointedly, treating Reno to a particularly nasty look. "Tseng, how much do you think you require for..."

"Who's that?"

Abeytu jumped as the dirt crusted singed finger of the red head was placed in his direction. _Yay attention, you just love attention don't you Abeytu?_ He silently cursed his inner voice for turning on him. Watching Reno carefully through his glasses, not feeling inclined to answer the loud-mouthed Turk. "That is professor Abeytu, Reno, Professor Hojo's new second in command." _Note to self, if Tseng is ever put in your care, he gets a Wutain tea with a sedative._

"Ew... scientist? Don't we have enough of those?" The red haired Turk placed his feet, now shoeless, back on top of the table.

"Reno..."

"Chillax, I took my shoes off."

"Reno it is very unprofessional of you to..."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Is what a..."

"The scientist."

"I hardly see that it matters," Lazard quietly interrupted the two Turks before Tseng could decapitate his depute. Abeytu silently thanked the God's that he had.

"But I wanna know..." Reno whined, slipping his feet off the table in order to better lean over and stare at the newest depute head. _Annoying isn't he?_ Abeytu frowned, momentarily wishing his inner voice would choose a side. _The way he moves, so fast and impatient, like a child._ "Are you a boy or a girl?" _Those tattoos... I'm sure a gang in the slums bears those marks with pride._

Abeytu tilted his head as he debated using the potential knowledge offered by his inner voice. If it was wrong then he would simply be making a fool of himself. The offensive man did not withdraw so Abeytu took the risk. "Crawl back into the gutter, slum rat, so I don't have to smell that obnoxious stench you reek of anymore." _Bingo, he's from the slums._ The red head sat back quite stiffly, adopting the outer mask all Turks wore. _Maybe its time to go..._ There was definitely a somewhat homicidal vibe approaching the young Abeytu from more than one angle now and he stood stiffly. "If that is all I am needed for, I have experiments to run..." He turned on his heel and tried not to make a show of stomping out of the room.

Reno watched him go and heard a dark chuckle from somebody a few seats down. "Can it hobo." Reno snapped, wanting very much to be left alone by the world. He hated being called a 'slum rat' even if he had grown up on the lower plate.

"Abeytu certainly has a way of making enemies," Hojo mused, finding the entire situation darkly funny. He wondered if the professor was aware that he probably just turned the entirety of the Turks against him... probably not, however Tseng had looked at Abeytu with familiarity. "That is exactly why I promoted it."

"Wait... it?" Reno jumped on the statement like a cat on a mouse. "You mean you don't know if it's a boy or a girl either?"

"Haven't the faintest idea," Hojo chuckled.

"Then why'd ya promote it?"

"Because it's good at it's job."

"Does anyone know if it's a flat girl or a curvy guy?" Reno asked brightly.

"It's had me confused for a while," Scarlet murmured. Lazard, Reeve and Tseng acted like they had not heard the question.

"Moving **on**" the head of budget snapped impatiently, forcing the meeting to progress despite the silent groans of the others in the room. Why should anybody care if the new scientist was a boy or a girl? It's not as if any of them were interested in them in a physical way.


End file.
